Alfea
The Alfea College for Fairies is a girls' boarding school in Magix for Fairies and the most prestigious educational institution for fairies. Overview Alfea is an ancient school for Fairies, and apparently the only one dedicated to Fairy education only. The Alfea students are mostly in training ages 16-19 (unless they have been held back a grade like Stella, so in her case 20). All of the Winx girls met and resided here and have a close relationship with its headmistress, Ms. Faragonda. Fairies here learn how to control their power, fight evil, learn new spells as well as be guardians of their planets, or in many cases, learn how to be their realms' queens. In Season 4, it is here that the Winx, after graduating, taught for a short period of time. Roxy takes up the offer to be a student at the end of the fourth season. And in the first episode of Season 5, Roxy received a letter stating that she has been accepted into Alfea. It has been mentioned in the 4Kids version that usually only royalty or students with high social standings are permitted. It is assumed that most of the staff are permanent residents of Alfea and the students live there during the school year and may choose or not to return home during the holidays. School Building Its campus is a large castle with pink walls and blue roofs built around a courtyard itself having a well that leads to underground tunnels linking the three schools of Magix together. The classrooms, school hospital and kitchen and school hall are mostly located on ground level, while the rooms of the staff members and the dormitories of the students are on the first floor. On the first floor, there is also the library, the office of the headmistress, and the school archives, found in one of the towers of the castle and guarded by the Pixie Concorda. Alfea is surrounded by a barrier spell which prevents non-magical beings from entering the premises of the school and, in times of danger, another barrier which prevents enemies from entering, like in Season 3 against Valtor and in the first movie against Mandragora. Locations *The School Gates are the only access to the school compound. They consist of a large pink archway with two wing-like doors that move to open or close the gates. **Alfea used to have a crest when Faragonda was still a student. The crest was a curved golden "A" on a purple and blue flower with a golden outline at the top of the school gates. The crest was placed just above Alfea's gate. The "A" of the crest is also seen on what used to be the school's uniform. By the time the Winx had joined Alfea, the crest had been removed and replaced with an orb of the same color as the school walls. *The non-forested area around the castle is used by the students to spend their time or for classes. Central Courtyard The Central Courtyard is a large open space at the center of the school, which is built around it. It contains: *Benches where students can sit and spend their free time. *A Well through which the tunnels connecting Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower to each other can be accessed. As it is shown in Faraway Reflection, when the moonlight shines on it, the well opens a portal, which leads to another dimension with lots water, where the map of the Infinite Ocean can be seen. *A Public Square where functions such as the beginning of year and graduation ceremonies are done. It also serves as a landing space for Red Fountain ships. Ground Floor *The Classrooms are found on the ground floor around the central courtyard. The students learn most of their subjects there. *The Potions Laboratory is where the Fairies learn to prepare potions. *The School Kitchen is where the food for the students and staff of Alfea is prepared. Students may also be assigned to do the cooking as chores or as punishment. Chef Sfoglia works there. *The Entrance Hall is a large room found at the end of the School Courtyard, opposite the School Gates, and it is accessed from the outside by a set of stairs. The Entrance hall opens into corridors through which the classrooms can be accessed and it has a stairway from which the upper parts of the school can be accessed. *The School Hall is a large room found on the ground floor. It has a large dome of glass as its outer wall and there are long tables where the students have their breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It has a special tier for staff members. Parties and balls are often held there and during such occasions, the tables are removed to make a place for the festivities. A large glass dome is the School Hall's outer wall. It is found below the Headmistress' Office and next to the Entrance Hall. *The School Hospital is where students are treated in case of health problems and injuries. It is composed of an office and of a resting room with many beds. It is managed by Nurse Ofelia and her assistant. *The School Museum is where various things from the history of Magix are displayed. It has a Fashion History section. *The Alfea Greenhouse is where many species of magical plants are grown at Alfea, possibly for use in magic classes or in potion-making. Eldora used to teach magical botany there but after she left the school it was abandoned and became a secret location. *The History of Fashion Room is where beautiful clothes are preserved with age changer spells. *The Music Cafe is where students can sit and have a drink while listening to music being played on the stage and play some themselves. * The Alfea Underfloor '''is where mystical, ancient relics are kept, which includes the statues of the Alfea Champions. * The '''Hall of Memories is where the Stone of Memories is kept. * The Fairy Animals Hall is where a source of Wild Magic was once stored. First Floor *The Dormitories are where the belongings of the students are kept and where their bedrooms are found. They have bathrooms included in them and is assumed that they also have all the other facilities that the students need for their daily lives. The students spend a considerable amount of their time in their dormitories, doing homework or their hobbies or spending time with their classmates. *The Staff Quarters are where the teachers and the other staff members of the school have their personal living space. Some teachers might share their quarters like the students. *The Headmistress's Office is where the Headmistress of Alfea does the formal work of the school and where she attends official visitors. There is also a magic mirror there through which the whole school can be seen and there is a communication device that is used to communicate with the headteachers of the other schools of magic. *'Offices' belonging to other staff members can be found on the first floor. Griselda has an office there. *The Hall of Enchantments is a secret part of Alfea that only the staff of Alfea can access. According to Headmistress Faragonda, it is the heart of Alfea. It contains: **A library containing everything about magic and its history. **A hall where the pictures of all the enemies of the Magic Dimension can be found. *The Simulation Chamber (also called Magic Reality Chamber) is where virtual simulations take place using the Simulator, a very powerful computer that combines technology and magic. It can also be used to teleport people to other locations and there is an amphitheater with an office where slideshows can be done. Professor Palladium is the one who is in charge of the Simulation Chamber. According to Professor Palladium, the people using the chamber can experience the situations in the certain environment. *The School Amphitheater is where the students sometimes attend the school assembly and where general meetings are often held, especially in crisis times. Students may also take part in activities such as dance practice and rehearsing there. There is a table with chairs around it where staff members sit. Exams may also be held there. especially practical ones. *The School Library is where many books about various topics can be found. It has its own magical research system. Barbatea is the Librarian. **The Golden Vault is where the most precious and important magic knowledge of Alfea is stored. It contains many books and scrolls written by ancient and powerful sorcerers. *'Rooms' can be found on the first floor where guests and other people may live. The WInx obtain their room when they return to Alfea in Season 5. *The Fairy Clock Room is where Sirenix Fairies can use their powers to relive the past and reveal Time's secrets. *There are balconies adjoined to the student dormitories and the staff quarters. Towers There are two towers in Alfea. *The North Tower is where the Secret Archives (also called Magic Archives) of Alfea are found. Precious and rare books about many things can be found there and the school's Codex used to be kept there. A Pixie, named Concorda, is the keeper of the Secret Archives. *There is a viewpoint on one of the towers. Other *There are underground tunnels which connect Alfea to the other magical schools and which were used in ancient times if the schools were attacked. Also, it was used in Season 1 Episode 3 when the Trix used it to ruined the Red Fountain gifts for the 1st year fairies and get Stella's ring. *There is a large forest around Alfea which is used for tests, exams, and training. It is unknown if these parts of the forest belong to the school or not. **The Alfea Natural Park, which is a refuge for Fairy Animal, is found in the forest. *There is as bus stop where students, guests and staff members can take buses from and to Magix City and to other places in Magix. *There is an Alfea Aviary in Alfea that can be accessed by magical means since it is larger than the school building. It is similar to a giant open-air garden where giant flowers and giant birds, such as the Giant Eagles, can be found. Although only magic can open the aviary, the people inside it cannot use magic spells, so they cannot do anything but understand the inhabitants for survival. Pre-Series When Faragonda and Griselda were still students, the Headmistress of Alfea was named Mavilla and training the Fairy Animal was an essential part of the education of Fairies. Later, Faragonda replaced Mavilla as the Headmistress of Alfea, 100 years before the events of Season 6. Uniform Alfea used to have a uniform for the students and the female staff. It consisted of a burgundy long sleeved and knee length dress and high heels.The neck part of the dress has white lace and a dark burgundy loop. The school logo's golden "A" is on the left part of the dress while, for the staff's uniform only, golden curved forms are present on the front and back shoulders. The high heels have a golden buckle. vlcsnap-2015-08-08-00h11m46s65.png|Golden curved designs on the front shoulder for the staff. vlcsnap-2015-08-08-00h11m58s136.png|Golden curved designs on the back shoulder. vlcsnap-2015-08-08-00h12m52s218.png Known Students *The Winx *Roxy *Andromeda *Lylia *Meriel Staff Headmistress Faragonda Headmistress Faragonda is the headmistress of Alfea. She is a kind soul who deeply cares for her students, however, she will not put up with nonsense and will dispense discipline when needed. She teaches convergence magic to the fairies at Alfea. Headmistress Mavilla Headmistress Mavilla was the former headmistress of Alfea during the time when Faragonda, Griselda and Kalshara were still students. Griselda Griselda is the assistant to Ms. Faragonda and Head of Discipline at Alfea. While not a bad person, Griselda is no pushover. She teaches the fairies a system of techniques involving defense and reflection abilities as well as new spells. Professor Palladium Professor Palladium '''is an elf who teaches Potionology at Alfea. He also taught the girls to listen to the Voice of Nature, as well as run the computer generated simulator. Professor Wizgiz '''Professor Wizgiz is a somewhat eccentric leprechaun teacher who teaches Metamorphosimbiosis (the process of changing from one form into another), to the fairies of Alfea. The Winx Club The Winx are former students and alumni of Alfea, who went on to become professors at Alfea after they became Enchantix fairies and Guardian Fairies. On their first day, they are attacked by the Wizards of the Black Circle and following this they went to Earth to free the Earth Fairies and to restore the magic there. After succeeding in their mission they decided to leave their teacher job and to remain in Gardenia, where their music band and their shop was found. The Winx later along with Nebula used Believix Magic Convergence to overpower and defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle the final time and froze the Wizards of Black Circle solid in the Omega Dimension at the end of the season. In Season 5 however, the Winx return after being absent most of the previous season, return back to Alfea, but mostly for research work and for training. Professor Daphne Daphne becomes Alfea's History of Magic teacher in Season 6. Professor DuFour Professor DuFour is a rarely seen teacher. She wears a large scarlet hat and teaches etiquette. She is also a magic teacher who places emphasis on the poetical formation of spells. She has been seen in a few episodes and the comics. She used to play music with Musa's mother and father (Matlin and Ho-Boe). Professor Avalon Professor Avalon is a teacher of Magiphilosophy, a mix of magic and philosophy. At first, everyone likes him, all except Tecna, she thought that he was a monster ( The Angel of Doom ), but at the end of season 2, they found out that there was an impostor at Alfea, acting as the real Professor Avalon, who was captured at Darkar's fortress. Professor Eldora Professor Eldora taught floral magic at Alfea for a while. She later left the school and moved to Earth. Knut Knut is the ogre that comes to stay at Alfea after the events of Season 1; he is the school's janitor and sometimes works as a DJ. Librarian Barbatea Barbatea is the school librarian. She cares a lot for her books. Nurse Ofelia Ofelia is the school nurse. Chef Sfoglia Chef Sfoglia is the school cook. Trivia *The French dub of the Winx Club: The Battle for Magix is called "Nuits noires à Alphéa". It is unknown if this spelling was a mistake or if other non-Italian dubs really use variations of the name "Alphea". *In the new amusement park built by Rainbow S.r.l., the Rainbow Magicland, there is a reconstitution of the castle of Alfea. *The age at which Fairies and Witches respectively join Alfea and Cloud Tower is 16 years old, and it is at this age that Bloom first discovered her powers. It could be that it is at this age when the magic powers of the Fairies and Witches start manifesting and that they can still choose, like Mirta did, between becoming either a Fairy or a Witch so long they have not reached the level of full-fledged Fairies (Enchantix level) or Witches. *The name of the school is derived from that of the Greek letter Alpha (Α, α), which is used as a synonym for "beginning" or "first". This interestingly refers to the names of: **The Beta Academy, whose name is derived from that of the Greek letter "Beta" (Β, β, ϐ), which is used as a synonym of "second", perhaps reflecting the fact that Alfea is the best school for Fairies in the whole Magic Dimension while Beta was never mentioned to be a well-known school. **The Omega Dimension, whose name is derived from the name of the Greek letter "Omega" (Ω, ω), which is used to denote the end of something. *In the first episode, Faragonda said that it was 5 years of studying, but in the first movie and seasons 3 and 4 it said 3 years of studying. *Alfea is the only school to appear in Season 4, yet Red Fountain was mentioned a few times by Sky and the other Specialists. *All antagonists have targeted Alfea for various reasons: The Trix for the Dragon Flame, Darkar for the Codex, the Ancestral Witches through Mandragora for Bloom, Valtor for the Spells at Alfea, The Wizards of the Black Circle for Bloom and Tritannus through The Trix for the Sirenix power. *In Season 5, Roxy attends Alfea for the very first time. The Winx (after their long absence from during much of the previous season) also return and go to Alfea to find the Book of Sirenix. *In the 4Kids dub, Alfea has its own school theme Alfea's School Song. *Although Alfea is surrounded by a barrier that prevented non-magical beings from stepping inside, they can, however, enter the school only if Miss Faragonda allows them to, by creating a portal as seen in A Magix Christmas. **So far, the only non-magical beings that have entered Alfea are Mike, Vanessa and the children of Gardenia. *Twenty-six of the fifty known Alfea fairies' names end with "a". *The windows on both of the towers are animated differently in Season 6. *Alfea is the only school to appear in every season and movie. *In the Season 6, Alfea finally has its own anthem. Category:Locations Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club My Version Category:Season 1 Category:Fairies Category:Magix Category:Schools Category:Alfea